


No Regrets

by Roselle_Storm



Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First day prompt, Flirting, Lawsan Week 2021, M/M, Protective Trafalgar D. Water Law, Protectiveness, Sanji gets drugged, The Polar Tang, law has insecurities, law is a good flirt, shy sanji, soft law, soft sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: The Strawhats and Heart Pirates land on an island and Law and Sanji ended up meeting. Sanji invites Law out for a drink but then things go wrong.Day 1 Prompt: Protective/Confession
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Lawsan Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first day of Lawsan week!!! I'm so excited! This is my first time participating in a prompt week and I can't wait! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing them!

Even the chef needs a break sometimes and occasionally Nami would force Sanji to leave the ship for some alone time. On those days, Sanji would prepare a microwavable dinner or Nami would suggest that they eat on the island as he gets some alone time.

Today was one such day and the crew decided to spread out and find their own food. The island they stopped in was having a festival and food and game stalls had been set up.

Sanji was visibly thrilled. There were so many types of food that he has not seen before and he went around to each stall trying some and excitedly spoke to the owners. By the time he made his way to the last stall, he had a ton of new recipes in his notebook he wanted to try out and see if he could improve them. The Strawhats had each gone their own way, Zoro stuck on Luffy watching duty so he won’t get lost and they were to meet back at the ship by next afternoon before they leave.

“Kuroashi-ya?”

Blinking in surprise, Sanji whirled around to see Trafalgar Law standing in front of him with an equally surprised look on his face. “Tra-guy. Your crew stopped here too?”

The tattooed captain hummed, approaching the blonde. “Trying the specialities of the island?” he asked.

“Ah…yeah. I like learning the staples of each island.” Sanji said, turning back to the vendor and requesting for what looked to be a baby apple drenched in caramel.

“Do you want some?” he asked, turning to Law who shook his head.

Sanji knew Law didn’t like crowds so the two walked a short distance away where they could see the whole festival but was still secluded under the cover of trees.

“Did you guys just arrive?” he asked, biting into the sweet treat.

“Yes. About an hour ago.”

Law watched Sanji from the corner of his eye as the chef bit into the apple, humming at the taste. It made warmth bloom in Law’s chest and without thinking he reached out and loosely grasped Sanji’s wrist. 

“Hmm? Law?” Sanji asked surprised.

“I changed my mind.” Law said, leaning down slightly, keeping eye contact with Sanji.

“Huh?”

Red blossomed vividly on Sanji’s cheeks as Law bit into the apple, the crunch echoing in the air around them.

“Sweet.” The heart pirates captain said straightening up, licking the caramel off his lips.

Sanji was frozen, heart pounding in his ears as he stared at Law.

“O-Of course it is, idiot!” Sanji stuttered, turning away as he covered his face with his free hand.

Law grinned, licking excess caramel off his tongue, very satisfied with the Strawhat’s chef’s reaction.

“Do you want to get a drink?” Sanji asked, still not looking at Law.

“Oh?” Law looked down at the blushing blonde. “Alright.”

Sanji threw away his stick and led Law to a bar he had noticed earlier. The two settled at the bar, Law keeping his sword close because he didn’t trust the natives.

“Give me your special for tonight,” Sanji said smiling up at the bartender more relaxed than Law has seen him before and Law had to hide a small smile as he ordered a Margarita.

“What’s that?” he asked as Sanji’s drink arrived.

“Negroni Cocktail.” Sanji said, taking a sip.

The two chatted lightly about random things, picking up their friendship from the last time Law travelled with the Strawhats. They opened up to each other even more as they talked, softening harsh edges and slowly removing masks. 

After a while, Law excused himself to the washroom to freshen up and he blew out a breath, staring at himself in the mirror. “What are you doing, Law?” he asked himself.

Sanji’s smile appeared in his mind and he looked up to see his reflection sporting a soft smile as well. _“You are whipped, captain,”_ he heard Bepo’s voice in his head.

 _“You should confess.”_ Shachi had said the last time they talked to Law about his little crush that had developed during his time with the Strawhats after Punk Hazard.

 _“You don’t want to spend your life regretting not saying anything, right Captain?”_ Penguin smirked at him.

**‘No, I don’t want any regrets. I should take the risk like what Mugiwara-ya does.’**

He came out feeling bolder, determined to ask Sanji out when he froze at the scene before him. There was another man in front of Sanji, hand on Sanji’s thigh and the blonde was not pushing him away.

Law’s heart dropped straight to his boots and a wave of resignation and self-hatred washed over him.

**‘Of course, he wouldn’t like me. What was I thinking?’**

But he felt like there was something wrong and though he wanted to leave to nurse his heartbreak, he couldn’t help listening to his instincts.

He approached quickly and as he neared, noticed how Sanji’s head was drooping forward and his words were slurred.

 **‘Drunk?’** he wondered but Sanji was just fine about 5 minutes ago and the blonde was very wary in public that he didn’t like to get drunk unless it was around people he trusted.

**‘Shit! Rape drug?’**

He drew his sword and pointed it at the man’s neck, noticing the lustful gaze he had on Sanji practically undressing him with his eyes.

“Take your hands off him,” he said, his voice low and threatening.

“What? I was just gonna help him!” the man protested and Law growled.

“He doesn’t need your help. Scram!”

“Who do you think you–” the man paled as he stepped away from Sanji and spun around to meet Law’s dark gaze. “Y-you’re…you’re… Trafalgar…”

“Scram!” Law said, gripping his sword handle tighter. “I will not say it a third time.”

This time the man obeyed, practically running out for the hills and Law turned back to Sanji, whose head rested on the table limply as he sheathed his sword.

He tapped Sanji for a response and was relieved when blue eyes opened to look at him blearily.

“Torao…?”

“Kuroashi-ya…” Law sighed. “How do you get yourself into these situations?” 

“Wha…what’s happe-pening?” Sanji asked, trying to stand but his legs buckled against him and Law quickly caught him before his face became acquainted with the floor.

“I think you’ve been drugged, Kuroashi-ya.” Law said quietly. Sanji groaned and Law became very aware of the way Sanji’s breath puffed against his neck, causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

“We need to get you back to your ship.” The Heart Pirate captain said, determinedly not looking down so he would not see how debauched the other looked.

He half dragged, half carried Sanji out before he gave up and simply lifted the blond into a bridal carry. Sanji yelped softly but didn’t protest and instead let his head flop on Law’s shoulder which worried him more.

Sanji was usually so loud and expressive and seeing him unnaturally still was frightening. Law would have to keep an eye on him tonight to make sure he had not been overdosed on whatever rape drug the asshole had slipped into his drink.

From the way Sanji was behaving and there was no vomit, Law suspected it might have been Rohypnol that the blond ingested considering the talented chef would have obviously noticed if the taste of his drink had changed.

Once outside, Law was struck with one problem. He didn’t know where the Strawhats’ ship was. He sighed, looking down at Sanji who was breathing softly against his shoulder and decided on the easiest course of action which was taking Sanji back to his own ship.

It was already late, and Penguin was on watch duty when he spotted Law. “Captain?! What–? Is that Kuroashi? Is he okay?!”

“He’s been drugged.”

“Medbay?”

Law shook his head. “Just needs rest. Tell the others not to make so much noise in the morning.”

Penguin grinned teasingly. “Will do, Cap! This is your chance!”

Law glared darkly which was easily ignored when Sanji suddenly shifted, nuzzling further into Law’s collarbone which made him blush.

Penguin stifled a laugh. “I can see why you fell for him, captain.”

Law ignored him, blush slowly receding as he headed over to his own room. Gently, he placed the unconscious blond on his bed and removed his shoes and socks so he would be more comfortable.

He tucked the blond in, hands moving over unfamiliar movements before settling down on the chair beside the bed to keep an eye out for any changes in Sanji.

The cook didn’t wake up until early the next morning, but Law was certain he was in no danger. A soft groan interrupted his insomniac thoughts and he looked up to see Sanji blinking blearily up at the ceiling.

The strawhat shot upright when he realised that he didn’t recognise the room but clutched his head when sudden pain pounded through his skull.

“Calm down, Kuroashi-ya…” a low voice reached his ears as a cool hand touched his forehead, carefully pushing him back to lean against the headboard.

“You are safe.”

Those words more than anything made the tension rush out of him when he recognised Law’s voice. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?” Law asked, removing his hand to pour a glass of water and Sanji silently mourned its loss.

The blond closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to curb the pain as he searched through his memories. “We…we were at a bar? And we were chatting when you went to freshen up. After that is blank.”

Sanji opened his eyes when Law pressed a glass of water in his hand. “What the hell happened? Where am I?”

“You are in my ship, the Polar Tang. As to what happened, you were drugged.” Law explained what he saw when he came out of the bathroom and watched anger and embarrassment flash across Sanji’s face.

“What the fuck.” Sanji quiet curse was not what Law had expected. He thought the man would have exploded in anger but Sanji just sighed. “Did that asshole drug anyone else?”

“Not that I noticed. I was rather preoccupied with getting you out.”

Sanji blushed at that and turned his head away. “Thanks.” The word was said softly that Law had to smile.

“You’re welcome. Are you feeling better? I cannot give you any painkillers until I’m certain the drug has worn off.”

“Yes.” Sanji said firmly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

Immediately a wave of dizziness overcame him, and he started to fall when warm hands caught him, bracing him against a broad chest.

“Patience kuroashi-ya,” Law chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest.

Sanji turned red and pushed himself away from Law embarrassed to be acting like a lovestruck lady.

“Um… what time is it exactly?”

“Early morning. You slept the night.” Law said. “Are you still feeling dizzy?”

Sanji took a moment to check himself before he shook his head slightly. He still had a headache but it was bearable.

“Alright. Breakfast should be ready soon.”

“Um…” Sanji spoke up before Law could leave the room.

The doctor raised an eyebrow questioningly as Sanji straightened up. “Could I make breakfast?”

Before Law could say anything, Sanji continued a little quickly. “As thank you for taking care of me.”

Law shrugged. “If you want to.”

Sanji brightened and Law was stunned for a moment at the brilliant smile sent to him, heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

He really is in too deep now. There’s no way he is falling out of love of Sanji anytime soon.

They passed by Penguin who greeted them and winked at Law but Law just ignored him before taking Sanji to the kitchen.

“You have a nice kitchen,” Sanji said approvingly as he looked around. “How many crew members do you have?”

“There’s 17 of us plus 1 giant.”

“Alright. Any allergies?”

“Cilone has a peanut allergy but other than that, nothing.”

Sanji nodded and got to work.

It was intriguing. Law thought as he leaned his head on one hand, watching the chef work, never hesitating despite being unfamiliar with the kitchen. It made warmth bloom in Law’s chest at how at home Sanji was on his ship.

He wanted to wake up to this sight and smell of Sanji’s food everyday if he could.

Slowly Law’s crewmates wandered in, drawn by the tantalizing smell and they all gaped at the fact that Black Leg Sanji is in their kitchen and is actually cooking for them.

“Captain, why is Kuroashi on our ship?” Shachi whispered excitedly as he took the seat next to him.

Law shook his head, saying he will explain later and then Sanji served them. The chef had made literally everything. Sandwiches, Pancakes, Rice, Sea King Sashimi and even miso soup.

Everyone stared at the magnificent spread in front of them disbelievingly. “Well? Eat up and tell me what you think. I swear you will never find better food!” Sanji grinned confident in his skills.

As soon as they got the go-ahead Law’s whole crew dug in and Law could see their excited expressions at the taste of the food.

A plate was set in front of him and Law blinked up at Sanji. “The Captain needs to eat too,” the blond winked at him and Law looked down to see onigiri on his plate.

Sanji remembered how he hated bread and from the looks of the onigiri, he refrained from making one with pickled plums too. It seems he had remembered the huge argument the two had over Law’s dislike of pickled plums in onigiri.

A small smile tugged at Law’s lips as he ate quietly, enjoying the voices around him praising Sanji’s cooking and butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the sight of Sanji’s excited grin.

“You really like him, don’t you Captain?” Law startled at Bepo’s voice beside him.

“It doesn’t matter.” Law replied after a moment of silence. “He’ll never feel the same.”

“You don’t know that for sure, Captain.” Shachi butt in.

“You don’t see how he looks at you.” Penguin said, matching their soft tone of voice before he got up to ask Sanji for recipes.

Law’s brow furrowed. His crew really thinks too highly of him. Who could ever love the Surgeon of Death?

When breakfast had been cleared and recipes shared, Sanji joined Law on deck; taking the opportunity to light a cigarette. “Your crew is nice.”

Law hummed in reply.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and blew it out, enjoying the serenity here with Law.

“Law.” Sanji broke the silence.

The surgeon turned to him, an eyebrow raised questioningly and Sanji licked his lips looking nervous. Law’s eyes followed the movement, heat rising up inside him.

Sanji stepped forward, snuffing out his cigarette and slipping it into his pocket. “Tell me if I’m overstepping,” he whispered, cupping Law’s face with one hand.

Law could barely hear anything over the pounding of his own heartbeat in his ears as Sanji’s eyes darted to his lips and back up to his eyes.

Their lips finally touched and Law couldn’t help the fireworks that erupted in his chest. Feeling bold, Law put his hands on Sanji’s hips, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss.

It was only due to lack of air that the two pulled back and Sanji’s face was bright red. “Why?” Law choked out, still confused that Sanji could ever return his feelings. “I thought you liked women.”

“I do but I like you more.” Sanji said, not able to look the captain in the eyes. “And I…I didn’t want to return to Sunny regretting I didn’t confess. I want to stop running away.”

“You like me?”

“Obviously, shithead. Why else would I let you take my first kiss?” Sanji rolled his eyes.

“What?! That was your first kiss?”

Sanji blinked and turned bright red when he realised what he let slip. Groaning, he thumped his head against Law’s shoulder. “Shit.”

Law chuckled and tilted Sanji’s chin up to look at him. “Was it good?” he asked, a smirk in his voice.

Sanji’s face reddened further and he pushed Law away making Law’s smirk widen. “Shut up, you asshole.”

Law caught him around the waist and dragged him back into his embrace. “I like you too, _Sanji_ ,” he purred.

Sanji buried his face in Law’s chest, muttering about useless assholes who like to tease and Law just pressed a kiss to the top of his head, pleased.

He caught sight of his crewmates grinning widely at him and many of them shot him thumbs ups and winks before scattering with muffled laughter when Law glared at them.

Law didn’t know how things would progress from here on but as long as he had Sanji by his side, he’ll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also I just made a gacha video for the first time! It's BNHA characters reacting to a One Piece AMV I made. If you wanna see it, my Youtube and Tumblr are down below as usual. Also I am in a Lawsan Discord group so do join us there if you like Lawsan! I promise we don't bite😁
> 
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm)  
> [Lawsan Discord](https://discord.gg/P9NPwdBzTrrel=)


End file.
